Greetings: Part 2
is the three hundred and eightieth chapter of the Haikyū!! series, written and illustrated by Haruichi Furudate. It was published in the 8th issue of Weekly Shōnen Jump’s 2020 series. Overview The match between Schweiden Adlers and Black Jackals commences. Kageyama challenges the Black Jackals with a formidable serve right from the start. However, Hinata is prepared and shows off his immense growth over the years. Plot Washijō attends the match and joins his former students Semi and Ōhira in the stands. It's revealed that Shirabu and Kawanishi can't make it to the match due to having a practicum and being too poor to travel respectively. Yamagata is a libero for the Hiashi Automotive Lions in Division 2 while Goshiki is an outside hitter for Azuma Pharmacy Green Rockets in Division 1. At the moment, Goshiki wishes he could attend the Adlers and Jackals' game, knowing that a lot of familiar faces will be there to watch. Kiryū appears in the Green Rockets' changing room. Goshiki greets him and eagerly suggests they defeat Ushijima together. Kiryū accepts and expresses his desire to challenge Bokuto as well. Back with the Adlers and Jackals, the starting lineup for both teams are introduced. Kageyama is currently the top server and surpassed Atsumu in the ranking. Hinata, nevertheless, compliments Atsumu on his serves. Atsumu smugly responds that rankings aren't important but earns less than favorable reactions from Bokuto and Sakusa. Meanwhile, Komori, Washio, and Suna, who are now playing for the Eastern Japan Paper Mills (EJP) Raijin in Division 1, discuss the clashing personalities in Black Jackals. In a surprising move, Black Jackals choose to put in newcomer Hinata instead of their main cannon, Oriver Barnes, in as the starting opposite player. The commentators note Hinata's role as a more an all-rounder instead of a sole attacker and give a brief description of his unusual volleyball path until now. The first serve of the match goes to Kageyama. He sends powerful serve toward the sidelines with enough force to shock all those watching. Nevertheless, Hinata is ready and cleanly receives it on his first attempt. Hinata gets up and moves in to attack. Despite getting a perfect A-grade pass, Atsumu chooses to use a simple high toss as a proper greeting gift to the Adlers. Now on a hard floor, Hinata soars into the air and slams it home for the Black Jackals. After landing nimbly, Hinata happily announces his return. His former Karasuno teammates warmly welcomes him back. Debut *Tatsuto Sokolov *Nicolas Romero *Toshiro Heiwajima *Banjō Suzaku *Shūgo Meian *Adriah Thomas *Shion Inunaki *Oriver Barnes *Samson Foster Appearances *Eita Semi *Reon Ōhira *Tanji Washijō *Kenjirō Shirabu *Taichi Kawanishi *Hayato Yamagata *Tsutomu Goshiki *Wakatsu Kiryū *Fukurō Hirugami *Kōrai Hoshiumi *Wakatoshi Ushijima *Tobio Kageyama *Atsumu Miya *Shōyō Hinata *Kōtarō Bokuto *Kiyoomi Sakusa *Motoya Komori *Tatsuki Washio *Rintarō Suna *Yukitaka Izumi *Kōji Sekimukai Chapter notes Character revelations *Goshiki and Kiryū are teammates in Azuma Pharmacy Green Rockets (Division 1). *Komori, Washio, and Suna are now teammates in Eastern Japan Paper Mills (EJP) Raijin (Division 1). *Kageyama is currently the top server in the V.League, beating out Atsumu. *Kageyama scored 5 service aces in a row in a World Tournament match against France. *Sakusa is the recent MVP at the Japan National Collegiate Volleyball Championship and is a rookie in Black Jackals. *This match is Hinata's debut match in the V.League. Trivia *The English version changed Oriver Barnes' name to "Oliver" due to Japanese lacking a hard "l" sound. Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters Category:Chapters not yet in tankōbon Category:Final Arc Category:Schweiden Adlers vs. MBSY Black Jackals